LocoMotion
LocoMotion (originally BuddleStomper) was a lightweight robot built by the Silicon Valley Destruction Company which competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a shufflebot, armed with a wedge hoop. It performed decently in competition, reaching the round of 32 in its debut season but went no further. The team that entered LocoMotion also entered heavyweight (later superheavyweight) Dreadbot and middleweight (then heavyweight, and then a middleweight again) Nemesis. Robot History Season 3.0 BuddleStomper's first ever match in BattleBots was against Chunky 357. BuddleStomper won by KO at 1:48 and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Crashius Clay. Crashius Clay won on a 34-11 judge's decision and BuddleStomper was eliminated from the tournament. Season 4.0 LocoMotion's first fight in Season 4.0 was against Death Ray. Death Ray and Locomotion circled each other, trying to get position, and eventually Locomotion landed a shove squarely on Death Ray and a part flew off. More circling, and then Death Ray got underneath Locomotion, but wasn't able to flip over. It pushed Locomotion a bit while under the shufflebot, but Locomotion got off and when Death Ray tried to hammer Locomotion with its lifter/hammer weapon, Death Ray lifted itself up, and Locomotion got under and smacked it into the spikestrip. In the end, Locomotion won a 32-13 judge's decision, mostly on damage. This win put LocoMotion to the next preliminary round, where it faced A.W.O.L. In this fight, A.W.O.L. only made a single push and LocoMotion was the dominator throughout. LocoMotion won on a 29-16 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Land Mine. LocoMotion pushed Land Mine around, with its strong shuffle drive. Both machines seemed to be having a bit of a hard time steering. Land Mine managed to reverse the tide and push LocoMotion around, then LocoMotion took it back again. It was a very even, see-saw circle-and-push match. Eventually, Land Mine managed to push LocoMotion up onto the exit ramp, but neither bot got high centered on it. In the end, LocoMotion won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Serial Box Killer. Serial Box Killer won on a 37-8 judge's decision and LocoMotion was eliminated from the tournament. LocoMotion wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. LocoMotion was one of few robots still moving in the end, but it lost overall to The Crusher and Dr. Inferno Jr. Season 5.0 Despite reaching the round of 32 in Season 4.0, LocoMotion had to go through the qualifiers again in Season 5.0. LocoMotion was meant to fight Overwhelming Force-59 but, like all other fights involving Team Dynamic Duo robots, Overwhelming Force-59 forfeited and LocoMotion won by default. LocoMotion was scheduled to fight Speed Bump next, but LocoMotion had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Speed Bump won by default and LocoMotion was eliminated from the tournament again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 3 Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Shufflebots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots that have Forfeited a Battle Category:Robots from California